This invention relates to a grinding apparatus, more particularly to a grinding apparatus which has a large grinding surface.
Stone powders are widely used in architecture and civil engineering. These stone powders are generally made from rough stones by means of a grinding apparatus. A conventional grinding apparatus, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, generally includes a body frame and a driving means (B) for driving a grinding seat (C) to rotate. In this illustrated grinding apparatus, two types of grinding wheels (D), (E) are shown. One type of said grinding wheel (D) has a truncated conical shape and rests on a flat grinding plate Cl mounted in the grinding seat (C). The other type of said grinding wheel (E) also has a truncated conical shape and rests on an arcuate grinding plate C2 which is mounted in the grinding seat (C). The grinding wheels (D), (E) are respectively and rotatably connected to the shafts D1, E1 which are in turn connected to the pivot arms D2, E2. The raw material to be ground, such as rough stones, is fed into the body frame (A) from two sides (F) of the body frame (A) so as to be ground between the grinding wheels (D), (E). In addition, air is blown into the body frame (A) via air tubes (G) mounted in the lower portion of the body frame (A) so as to enable the ground stone powder to be collected in a collecting hood (H) and a collecting pipe (P). However, the grinding wheels (D), (E) come in contact with only a very narrow, limited area of the flat grinding plate Cl, C2, thus adversely affecting the grinding efficiency. In addition, the scale of the grinding wheels of such a grinding apparatus is limited due to structural design factors. Hence, the weight of the grinding wheels is limited so that insufficient compression force is frequently exerted on the raw material to be ground during grinding process.